I Saw Mummy Kissing Santa Claus
by Tadpole24
Summary: "I could wear it for you if you wanted" Hook finds a certain costume of Emma's. Captain Swan fluff. Merry Christmas!


_**I couldn't resist. Second fic of the day. This is just a bit of fun :)**_

_**Also, Santa runs exist and we're so going, okay? Okay **_

_**Merry Christmas to all of you!**_

_**x **_

:::

_I Saw Mummy Kissing Santa Claus_

:::

"Swan, what is this?"

She turns around to see him holding up a red and white costume and nearly chokes on her eggnog, "That's nothing."

He grins, seeing the way she is obviously flustered, "Oh I think it's something."

They're sitting on the floor of her apartment in the newly re-established Storybrooke, preparing for what seems to be shaping out to be a very normal Christmas. For the first time in three years there are no curses looming over them, no wicked attacks on the horizon and they're all here and together for the holiday season. Those who had chosen to remain behind in the Enchanted Forest had even jumped across a new and permanent portal to join in the festivities.

And so with everyone running around busy, Emma's preparation levels are dangerously low for Christmas morning. She tries to turn back to the present wrapping she's been attempting to get done for the last two hours, but Hook's adventure through her limited Christmas decorations has been keeping her distracted with random fits of laughter at his tinsel tangled expense.

He's not having her flippant response though, "Swan. Explain this."

When she turns back around, a reluctant sigh passing her lips, she has to let out a bark of laughter at the ridiculousness of his childlike nature, a Santa hat resting atop his head.

"It's a Santa costume."

"And why would one wish to disguise themselves as this Santa fellow?"

She gives up on getting this present wrapped just now and stands up, reaching over to pull the red hat down more firmly on his head, "Because he's magical and gives out presents."

The pirate starts to unravel the rest of the costume, "You're magical and are also to give out presents. Is that why you have this?"

In the end, she decides to just let him find out on his own just how _small_ the costume is. His fumbling fingers eventually still on the fabric and his eyes widen, "_Swan!_"

She smiles, "It was for a Santa run in Vegas one year when I was younger. I ran for miles with hundreds of people all dressed up - I couldn't wear something long and warm." He's still trying to work out the logistics of the crop top and short skirt made out of red velvet and white fluff when she reaches out a hand to take his. He looks up at her carefully, sensing her demeanour change at her touch. "I could wear it for you if you wanted though."

His eyes widen and his cheeks flush red. They're still not certain on the current status of their relationship – they seem to be somewhere in the stolen kisses region with him sneaking into her bed after he's woken up on her couch numerous times – and this is all new, this flirty-ness, this teasing.

He clears his throat, trying to remain in control of his suddenly erratic heartbeat, "For me, lass?"

She leans into him, clutching her costume and pulling it closer, "Just for you." She throws in a wink for good measure before moving to turn back to her wrapping.

But he catches her on the arm with his hook, tugging her back and damn well defining their relationship. She gasps as her lips connect with his, but eases into it with very little coaxing. He tastes like rum and gingerbread and can only hope that she is just as good, because the way she's feeling right now, she doesn't want him to ever kiss anyone else again.

Her hand comes to rest on the back of his neck and she stands up on her toes to lean into him more, moaning in contentment when his fingers drop the rest of the costume and slide against her ribs, gripping her gently.

And from the stairwell, Henry makes his way back to bed from the bathroom, smiling at the pair as he glances at them briefly, wanting to laugh at the pirate in his velvet hat. He wonders if they realise they're at the beginning of their very own fairytale – that their pages are being completed as they live them.

He softly hums a Christmas carol as he continues into bed, leaving his mother and the pirate to discover their own story this fine Christmas.


End file.
